


The unbearable author

by Hostilehxpe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BL love, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, Yaoi, future foundation hinata because hi, male x male, non-despair, not even a chapter, one chapter, some of those people aren't actually mentioned, whoops, writer komaeda because he is my drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostilehxpe/pseuds/Hostilehxpe
Summary: Just a small oneshot I thought of for Writer! Komaeda and Future Foundation! Hinata because those two are little beans that should be happy every once in a while. I don't know if I'll actually make this a story until then, it will stay a oneshot.





	The unbearable author

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Komaeda being an author and Hinata working for Future Foundation so this is a little something something I whipped up. WILL BE WRITTEN IN HINATA'S POINT OF VIEW THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST TIME WRITING THESE CHARACTERS SO IF THEY COME OFF AS OOC I'M VERY SORRY. SOME THINGS I'LL GET FROM THE FANDOM VERSION OF THEM BUT I'LL TRY TO KEEP THEM AS CANON AS I COULD.

_Komaeda's a writer. An author, if you want more technical terms. He works at home despite having an office somewhere else he could easily work in. I never understood why he chooses to work at home instead of in the office because at home, he'll have to keep taking his manuscripts to the office. But, he reminds me that he gets his manuscripts picked up or he mails them and that he likes being there when I get home. I think that much is sweet but I also feel it's a burden on him and his work. Komaeda has published at least three whole sets of books, or enough books to put into three whole sets of about four. He's really talented for being such a young author. I've read many of his books, as we have them all at home, and the way he writes make the words almost dance off the page around you. They stir feelings in you without you noticing and make you crave more until you can't take it anymore. Of course, he's constantly writing down ideas and producing book after book after book for his massive fanbase. Before he ever sends in his manuscripts though, he has me read them and sometimes, if he thinks they are extra good (and with a bit of persuasion from me) he'll show them to a few friends who also read his books. Such as Nanami, Peko, Kirigiri, Koizumi, and Sonia. We all help him with his errors and Sonia helps him improve his language in his more 'mystical' themed books._

_Did I mention his fan base is HUGE? Well, it is. Since he doesn't technically have a code name on his books, all his fans know him as everyone does. As 'Komaeda'. I had told him to use a codename or if not a codename, just use Nagito because there are some fans out there that would do anything to meet their favorite people. I told him I was worried for him, for us. He just laughed and told me not to worry about it, that the fans don't know that's his last name. Geez, sometimes I question that man. The way Nagito writes is so smooth and silky, the way melted chocolate moves, that it has brought a lot of 'questionable' fangirls to his social medias and book signings. Being the worried wart I am, I check his social medias daily to watch out for him, ya know? To make sure my husband is safe while doing what he's amazing at and the things i've found within the medias scare me. There has been an incident where a fangirl researched his name, found his private Instagram (with pictures of us, our friends, ya know the usual), and they actually found our address and had broken in. Komaeda wasn't home that day so he didn't know but when I got home, I found them in Komaeda's clothes, trying to smuggle some of his stuff like his toothbrush, his hair brush, a few of his boxers, etc. I even found them trying to burn my stuff because I guess they were jealous and didn't approve of our marriage. (They did succeed in burning some of Komaeda's pictures of me/us that are kept around the house. Lets just say, the poor man couldn't stop crying and whining about it for a month, they were really special photos to him. Don't worry, all his other stuff is in tact.)_

_Currently, he is working on some more books just recently publishing a new book. That had, not surprisingly, sold out after a few weeks of it's release and his boss had scheduled a book signing for him to attend in our local book store. This is always an exciting time._

* * *

 I unlock the door of my shared home with my husband, Nagito, and I slipped inside. Stepping out of my shoes and taking off my jacket, I let out a loud "I'm home!" and I can hear the abrupt screech of a chair scratch against our wooden floors as Komaeda stands and runs over to me. "Hinata-Kun~!" He exclaims and hugs me tightly. I chuckle abit at his excitement and hug back, stepping forward into the house a bit more. "Hey, Komaeda.." He lets go for a brief moment and we lock eyes, his light grey-green eyes sparkle almost childlike and I had to stop myself from swooping him up and kissing him. He flashes his signature smile and pulls me to the kitchen table, sitting me down and then going into the kitchen to serve him a cup of milk and bring out a whole package of cookies. He sits in the seat next to me and he opens up the package, pulling out a cookie and dunking it into the milk before taking a bite. "When did we get cookies?" I asked, and he looks at me. "Since today! I bought them today while I was out." I laughed. "Right." I answered and looked at the package. "Want one?" He offered and I nodded, grabbing the one he held out to me. "How was work?" He asked, and I groaned. "The same as always, stressful." Komaeda dunked another cookie and watched a piece of it fall into the cup after he bit into it. "How was work for you?" I asked as I finished my cookie. "Great! My book sold out and now I'm going to be attending my booksigning tomorrow!" He replied excitedly. 'Tomorrow, huh?' I thought as I watched him reach for a third cookie. "That's great, Komaeda." I watched as he nodded and reach for my hand with his free one, intertwining our fingers. "I know! That's why I want Hinata-kun to come with me." I blinked, confused.

"Why?" I asked softly, looking at him flash me a small, loving smile as his sparkling eyes squinted slightly. "Because. You're off tomorrow and I wouldn't want such a holder of hope stay home alone while trash like me has fun meeting all these people." I blink again, about to scold him for calling himself trash but he continues, leaning closer to my face. "Also. You know the two main characters in my newest book?" I nod slowly, to make sure I don't accidentally head butt him. "Well, they were based off the two of us! As well as alot of the events were based off our life together." He looked down at our intertwined hands then back at me. "I want my fans to meet you, Hajime." He said, his voice moving silkily to my ears. I shivered a bit, his breathy voice always catching me off guard. "But, why?" I asked again, almost losing my voice because of him. "Hinata-Kun, I want my fans to not only know the person that I used as inspiration but.." I could feel his eyes trailing down to my lips then back to my eyes. "But the person I consider the love of my life.." He finished, running his thumb against the back of my hand as he closed the small space between us. I returned the small kiss and watched with half lidded eyes as he pulled back. "K-Komaeda.." I breathed, almost speechless. 'He considered me the love of his life? This man...' He chuckled and pulled away to put the cookies away and drink the milk. "Well, Hinata-kun. Will you like to go with me?" I coughed, clearing my throat and nodded. "Yeah.." I croaked out as I covered my growing blush. He cheered happily and starting washing the dishes discarded in the sink.

I stood and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist protectively and laying my chin on his shoulder. He smiled and continued washing the dishes. "Hinata.." He breathed and chuckled. "Nagito." I said firmly. I could feel him stiffen at the use of his first name so suddenly. "Y-Yes, Hinata-kun?" He asked and I got close to his ear. "I consider you the love of my life too..." I stop and ran my hands down his hips. "I love you, Nagito Komaeda.." He yelped, dropping the plate and sponge in his hand and spun around, facing me. I moved back a bit and looked him in the eye. He grabbed my face and roughly pulled me into a kiss. I blinked in surprise before kissing back and pulling him closer, not minding the soap. He threw his arms around my neck and I lifted him up, the kiss getting more and more heated.

Let's just say, the dishes were never finished, the neighbors came to our door complaining about noise and we had a lot of _fun._

Oh, the book signing was fun too. Turns out a lot of people think we're a great couple even saying things like 'I ship it!' and 'OMG They are like totally my OTP!!' Whatever that means. I'll have to ask Sonia or Chiaki what they meant later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I don't know if it's too short or not but I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I might also put it on wattpad with the same name so if you'll like go check that out!


End file.
